The present invention relates to partially hydrogenated glyceride oil products generally and in particular to a non-fractionated, non-lauric, partially hydrogenated glyceride oil product having the characteristics of a hard butter and suitable as use therefor.
A hard butter is a glyceride oil product which is widely marketed commercially for use in confectionery, dairy and various other edible products. Heretofore, a wide variety of techniques have been proposed for producing hard butters. One such technique is to elaidinize a glyceride oil which typically comprehends partially hydrogenating non-lauric glyceride oils in the presence of a sulfur poisoned nickel catalyst. Another technique is to fractionate and partially hydrogenate various lauric oils such as palm kernel oil. Yet another process is to specially blend various fractions of hard fat, plastic fat and liquid oil until the desired properties of hard butter are achieved. Another process for producing hard butters is to subject the glyceride oil to a random rearrangement of the fatty acid radicals until the characteristics of a hard butter are achieved.
The present process permits a hard butter-type product to be made by a two-step hydrogenation process wherein the trans-oleic acid content of the hard butter product is no more than about 45% and which has a dilatometric profile and Wiley Melting Point consistent with commercial hard butters.